


Chaos

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: Two minutes and chaos erupts
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Chaos

Two minutes, that’s all Buck needs to take a quick trip to the restroom since he worked through his lunch then lost track of time so he didn’t get to go. 

And it’s not like Eddie was entirely alone. Buck texted the teacher next door and there was an instructional assistant in the back of the room working with a student. All Eddie had to do was finish the book he was reading. They were barely even halfway through which meant there should have been plenty of time for him to run to the restroom really fast and get back before anyone except Eddie and the IA knew he was gone. 

He should have known better, honestly. 

It wasn’t like it was chaos when Buck came back into his room. His students were good kids who knew his expectations and they really did try their best. But apparently they sensed the moment he stepped out of the room and used the opportunity to derail Eddie from the story. With Buck in the room, it wasn’t that they didn’t try to derail Eddie, but Buck was a master at steering the topic back to what they were supposed to be doing. 

“Mr. Diaz?” Buck knew that tone of innocence, he’d heard it many many times. The question that followed that tone was never actually innocent. Eddie’s eyes widened, apparently he knew that tone too. 

“What happened to the story, friends?” Buck asked, stepping in to save his husband. Twenty-four little faces turned toward him, obviously surprised to find him back in the room.

With their focus turned away from him for the moment, Eddie mouthed, ‘thank you’ to Buck. Buck grinned at him as he walked around the edge of the carpet, sitting on the edge near the front, modeling the expectations for his students to focus on the story. 

“I can’t wait to hear the rest of the book, Mr. Diaz,” Buck said, grinning brightly , his long legs tucked under him.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I seem to be writing kindergarten teacher Buck. I take full responsibility for this. But he's the softest so you can't blame me.


End file.
